


everything

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, and probably too idealised, but thats ok, friendship breakups hurt too, jason is a darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: she’s everything and you aren’t but jason is there to help you pick up the pieces.





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this week is me cranking out fics instead of doing the assignment i have due on friday! anyway this is a fairly recent fic but also a little old. it was mostly for my own benefit, as i wrote this when i fell out with my now ex-best friend and was hurting. i apologise for the cheesiness, but i hope it’s somewhat enjoyable to read <3

Jason’s head snaps up and his eyebrows furrow in confusion when the door opens and you storm inside, clearly upset, yet shut the door as gently as you can, mindful of your neighbours and the late hour at which you’ve returned. You don’t acknowledge him just yet, lingering by the door as your hands fly up to your face, fingers rubbing under your clearly puffy eyes. You shut your eyes, leaning against the creaky wood and exhale deeply, shoulders slumping even more.

He stays silent from his place by the small kitchen, giving you a minute to collect yourself. Slowly, you shake your head and your hands fall back to your sides, vesting yourself of your coat and toeing your shoes off, sniffing slightly. He sighs sadly when you come closer into view and he spots the tear tracks on your cheeks, skin still damp.

“Doll..”

You shake your head, almost reassuringly as if to convince him you’re okay and his heart just about shatters in his chest at the sight of your eyes watering again. You make a beeline for the bedroom and he sets his glass of water down to follow.

He leans against the doorframe and gives you the space to undress, trembling ever so slightly as you unbutton your shirt and slip out of your bottoms into one of his hoodies and a pair of pyjama pants that are just a smidge bigger than they ought to be. All the while, your face remains passive, exempting your eyes that blink far too rapidly to fight the tears that just won’t go away.

The moment you’ve sorted yourself out, you make your way to him, and he’s already got his arms out, wrapping comfortingly around you as you cling to his t-shirt, pressing your face into his chest.

“C’mon angel, you know I’ve got you,” he murmurs, hand warm against your back.

“You always do,” you mumble in agreement, a watery laugh escaping your lips. You sniff, then, and the shaking returns in full force, your shoulders heaving as you silently weep into his shirt, breath stuttering in your throat as you try to catch your breath. A small whimper reaches Jason’s ears, partly muffled by his shirt and his arms around you tighten, pressing kisses to the crown of your head.

“You wanna tell me what’s got you so worked up?” He asks in a low voice, almost cooing and when you stay silent for a moment, he places a hand on the back of your neck, leaning away to look at you, eyes searching yours.

“Hey, look at me, you don’t have to if you’re not up to it, we can just sit down and do whatever you want,” he assures and you can’t help but grin through the tears.

“You’re my favourite,” you mutter, wiping your eyes and he smirks, lifting a shoulder as if to say ‘I know’. “I just, you know the situation.”

“Your best friend, yeah,” he says, and you see his eyes soften sympathetically. “C’mere, let’s sit down, ‘n’ you can tell me about it.”

He settles down on the bed, and tugs you into him, body curling into his as your limbs tangle amongst the cool sheets. Still, you can’t go cold, not with him by your side. He lets you tuck your head into his neck, arms around his shoulders as half of your weight is on him.

He listens patiently as you tell him everything, never once interrupting even when you begin to repeat yourself. You tell him, tearing up now and then, about the days of radio silence that had spanned into weeks and the constant anxiety about your relationship and the fear that held you back from reaching out, only to blow up earlier that night.

“She’s so mad at me, Jay,” you confess in a hushed whisper, “and I just don’t understand if I’m actually the bad guy here or not. I keep apologising, too but she doesn’t believe me and – fuck, it’s such a mess.”

“I’m sorry, doll,” he says, sounding genuinely empathetic, and you shake your head.

“‘S not your fault.”

You stay silent for a moment, and he looks down at you quizzically. “What?”

“Maybe this was a long time coming.” Fuck, you sound so heartbroken at the prospect and his heart clenches in his chest. He’d do anything to wipe that morose expression that contorts your features, distress as clear as day as though you’d been slapped in the face.

“Why do you say that?”

“She’s, everything,” you say simply, eyes dull. “Simply put, I am not.”

“Don’t say that,” he says firmly. “It’s not true, and you know that.”

“But maybe it is,” you reply, fingers twisting the strings of his hoodie in agitation.

“Look at me. _Look at me_, doll,” he has to repeat himself, insistent. His fingers tilt your chin up gently, steely blue eyes meeting yours.

“It isn’t.”

His tone leaves no room for argument, gives you no time to protest, because he silences you the moment your lips part to rebuff him with a glowering stare you think could rival Bruce’s. You don’t mention it, partly because you’re preoccupied with the situation at hand but mostly because Jason’s already started to continue speaking.

“I’d make it all go away if I could, you know I would,” he murmurs, hand coming to rest on the back of your neck as his eyes soften, looking at you. “Unfortunately, I can’t. These things happen all the time, and I know it hurts, hon, I do. Losing someone close to you is never easy.”

“Wish I had an off button for my feelings right now,” you mumble and he lets out a chuckle, kissing your forehead.

“Yeah, that’d help, wouldn’t it? Anyway about this ‘she’s everything’ business. People grow apart, babe, that’s life. ‘M not saying it to be mean or anything, I’ll always be honest with you. S’not cause you’re outta her league or the other way around. And if it was, that’d be a pretty shitty thing to do.”

“I know,” you agree, nodding. “Just sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Very much so,” he affirms, cuddling you close and kissing your head. “But look, you’ve got people who do love you and care ‘bout you. And you know I’m always gonna be here for you through this. You wanna get food at 2 am? Binge-watch movies all day in our pyjamas? Go for a drive? I’m your guy.”

Your heart warms at the admission and you sniffle, tears springing forth once more.

“Aw, c’mon, angel. I didn’t mean to make you more sad,” he coos, rubbing your back. You let out a watery laugh and shake your head, wiping your eyes.

“Happy tears, I promise.”

“Good,” he murmurs, caressing your cheek. You lean up to press a kiss to his chin, settling back on his chest after.

“Love you, Jay.”

“Love you more, dollface.”


End file.
